degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All (Second Sneak Peak)
For those of you who read and liked the sneak peek (linked below, if you missed it and are interested), thanks a lot. So, here's the SECOND sneak peek and if this gets positive feedback, I'll officially launch the story. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All_(First_Sneak_Peak) NOTE: TRIGGER WARNING (Read at your own discretion) The four couples checked out of the hotel very early in the morning; so early, in fact, that it was still pitch dark outside with the exception of the street lights that illuminated this part of the city. The main problem that night was that none of these young men and women would have had their parents' approval to go to any hotel after the prom and have sex. However, this was considered the most special night of their young lives, each couple was deeply in love and they all felt responsible enough to take that mature step; in fact, they felt entitled ''to do so. Still, rules were rules, so they all had a game plan after the fact. Their limousine service was no longer available to them and none of them had taken their own vehicles ''because ''they had the limo before and after the prom. Therefore, they decided to part ways in taxis; the boys in one and the girls in another. Frankie could have ridden with the boys since Miles was her brother and they lived together but she had already pre-planned to spend the night at Maya's place while Shay spends the night at Zoe's. Why? Because inevitably, each girl needed a friend to talk to all night with about this amazing experience that they all just had with their boyfriends. When two taxis pulled up to the curb at virtually the same time, each couple exchanged warm hugs, passionate kisses and a series of a "I love you's", promising to call or text the minute each of them arrived home. Before the waiting taxi drivers could grow impatient, the couples finalized their "goodnights", as hard as it was for them to pull apart, and got into their respective cabs. Surprisingly, while the girls were in their taxi, they remained quiet for nearly the entire ride. Maya, Zoe, Shay and Frankie were each in their own little fantasy, replaying every precious detail of this unforgettable night that they shared with the loves of their lives. Not speaking a single world, each girl just sat there with a broad, bright smile across their faces. Occasionally, one of them would let out one of those "love sighs" that they've typically seen princesses do on Disney movies when around or thinking about their one true love, and then they'd glance at each other with a smile and then fall back into their own little world. Other than that, no one said anything. However, once the taxis arrived into their neighborhood, Maya finally broke the silence. MAYA: It's so nice outside. Random. (giggles) Don't judge me. SHAY: It is though. Look at the stars.... FRANKIE: And the moon.... ZOE: And it's so warm, you know? I thought I'd be cold after leaving my man's arms but I can just taste the fresh air and feel this gorgeous night wrapped around me. Girls, I am so in love..... MAYA, FRANKIE and SHAY: (sighing) Me too. Suddenly, they all started laughing playfully at each other's love high, for love was truly a drug in its own right. MAYA: Screw this. I can't sit still now, I'm so happy! I need to skip, I need to run, I need to twirl....hell, I need to FLY. FRANKIE: So, let's get dropped off at a neutral location. Zoe and Maya don't live too far apart anyway. I'm with you, Maya, I have to spread my wings ''now. ZOE and SHAY: Let's go! Little did they know, this one absent-minded decision would be the biggest mistake of their lives.... After paying their fare, with their loving boyfriends' money that is, they exited the cab onto a block on what they saw as a suitable, neutral location. As previously mentioned, Frankie was going to spend the night at Maya's while Shay was going to spend the night at Zoe's; still, they had a little time to walk and talk together. Strolling down the dark block on cloud nine, they began to converse. FRANKIE: So....? SHAY: So....? FRANKIE: How was it? SHAY: Wonderful. ZOE: Beautiful. MAYA: PERFECT. FRANKIE:(nods) Same. I have nothing else to add. SHAY: Agreed. I thought I'd be full of words and endless chatter but what Tiny and I shared, was too beautiful to even put into words.....in spite of the awkward moments, which I'm not gonna lie, there were some. '' FRANKIE:(laughs) Oh, for sure, Winston and I had ours too. Only in the beginning, the rest of it was PERFECTION. ZOE: Once I got over any pain, awkwardness, discomfort, etcetera.....I was kicking Zig's ''ass ''in that bed. (Laughs) But hey, that's how it is. It's ''love, ''Zoe-Zigmund style. They all giggled yet again. MAYA: (swooning while reliving the tender moment) Miles was everything, scratch that, ''more ''than I dreamed he would be. It was beautiful, perfect, wonderful, amazing and every other adjective mentioned in this conversation. That's all I have to say about it; that's all I'm going to say about it, honestly. ZOE: (playfully) Classic, Maya. Too saint-ish and goody-goody to give us the dirty details. SHAY: (co-signs) Right?! MAYA: (laughs) You guys weren't saying much either! FRANKIE: Exactly! You two were more or less shy about the details of your episodes too. We all are. MAYA: It's not so much that I'm being shy....it's just.....oh my God, what Miles gave me tonight is something that I want to smile and laugh and cry and swoon about in peace, all alone, forever and ever, until the day I die. I don't think even Miles himself knows one hundred percent how thankful and overjoyed I am for this night and I just don't want to cheapen it by sharing all the details of that moment with anyone else. I love you girls very much but ''that ''will always be just between him and I. (Grins) I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you about our next time or the time after that whenever that will be. The girls immediately respected Maya's decision and even agreed with it. Their very first time with their significant others, for each girl, was something that they wanted to keep a personal, closely-guarded memory for the rest of their lives to cherish and relive over and over again in solitude. After all, this was what they all felt was their official step into womanhood. In their minds, their loss of virginity has transformed them from the innocent girls that entered the hotel to young adult ladies that emerged from it. Feeling the love in their hearts and the joy in their souls, their faces were ''glowing ''as they all joined hands to walk as a silent expression of liberation and victory. They had young men who loved them more than life itself, college plans and eventually, career goals. Nothing could possibly go wrong until.... Their bliss and ignorance of their surroundings as a result of said bliss, came to a dramatic end. When they reached the end of the block, there stood four of their five long-term tormentors, Amy Peters-Hoffman, and her minions, Janelle, Carmen and Laura. The fifth girl, Hillary, wasn't there with them that night for whatever reason. '''Note: I actually plan to introduce Amy(yes, Sean Cameron's ratchet ex) and her gang early on in the story before the events of this sneak peek takes place.' Maya, Zoe, Frankie and Shay were all of a sudden overcome with anxiety and frozen with fear as these bigger, menacing grown women stood before them. AMY:(smirks evilly) Well, well, well....look what we have here, girls. CARMEN: Thought you can hide from us forever? The frightened teenaged girls tried to back away, pleading for mercy but it all fell on deaf ears. Before they can make another move or sound, they were all viciously dragged into the abandoned house on the corner at knife-point without a soul outside to see or even hear them. This old, unoccuppied house reeked of rotting wood and laundry that was left behind by former residents but this was where Amy and her crew frequently hung out at to carry out unlawful activities or even slept at times, given that almost none of them had a solid roof over their head or jobs to maintain one. There was, however, a middle-aged squatter who lived there and tolerated Amy's crew frequenting the residence in exchange for the food, drugs, booze or small amounts of cash they gave him occasionally. He wasn't there that particular night though. The girls were taken into the old living room, the only room in the house with any kind of light due to a smoking fireplace. Trembling, shaking and sobbing, Maya and her friends continued to plead with their relentless bullies but they were all told to "shut up" as they threateningly held the knives to their necks. AMY: Hand over your fucking purses, now! Crying, the girls immediately gave their purses to Amy who wasted no time rummaging through them for any cash she can find. In Zoe's purse, she still had part of a marijuana joint that Amy that considered pocketing but ultimately decided to toss it aside. However, when she came across the plastic coffee mug in Shay's purse that the hotel provided for its customers as souvenirs, she glared at them one by one. AMY: (Reads the mug) The Marriott Hotel? Janelle, Laura and Carmen burst into laughter, taunting them while Amy just shook her head. AMY: So, you little nasty bitches were out fucking all night, eh? (Shakes her head again) Whatever, sluts. She tossed the mug aside and continued to dig each girl's purse clean of any cash in there before she dropped the purses to the floor. After that, she slowly approached Zoe, who couldn't stop shaking in her high heels. With brute force, she raised her hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. Zoe instantly fell to the floor. AMY: That'll teach you not to ever talk shit to us again, you stupid little cunt! She even added insult to injury by spitting on Zoe. The thick, repulsive glob of spit landed on the side of Zoe's head, who laid there and cried her eyes out. LAURA: You have a whole lot of mouth talking shit from a distance, now look at you pussy ass bitches! After dealing with Zoe, Amy's attention turned towards Shay and she struck her with several slaps and punches causing her to fall to her backside against the wall. SHAY:(shielding her face and head) Okay! Okay! Please, stop! FRANKIE: LEAVE THEM ALONE! MAYA: You took our money already, so please just stop it! I'm begging you to stop! Don't hurt them, please! Frankie and Maya were hysterically shrieking and crying but they wanted to do whatever they could, against the odds, to help Shay and Zoe. However, their yelling only infuriated the bullies even more. Janelle gave Maya a quick tug by the hair, not to pull any out but simply as a warning. Amy walked up to Frankie and put the knife to her throat even though Carmen was already doing the same to her. With a trembling lower lip and watery eyes, Frankie tried her best not to make a sound as she now had the tip of two sharp, deadly objects just barely touching her neck. AMY: Your best bet is to shut the fuck up! You bitches just don't know how lucky you are. We can slice your fucking throats open right now just like that. But instead, since this is only the second strike, we're taking your money, like we did once before, and this time we're giving you a long overdue ass-kicking. Laura actually put her knife away in her own tattered purse but the rest held on to theirs. Still on the floor, Shay and Zoe wanted nothing more than to get out of this predicament as soon as they can so they can immediately ''inform their boyfriends. The tender, loving gentlemen that Tiny and Zig were around their girlfriends were a major contrast to the morally ambiguous, gun-slinging drug dealers they were on the street. Apparently, Amy and company were ignorant to the fact that two of these girls were dating some serious ''thugs ''who would quickly shoot them dead with their nine-millimeter berettas without so much as batting an eye. Miles, without a doubt and perhaps even Winston were no joke; they would surely black out and wreak havoc if they knew what was happening to their girlfriends. Just thinking of her deadly options, Zoe grew a tad bit bold enough to mutter something along the lines "You fucking bitches are dead". She didn't intend for anyone to hear her, especially not her aggressors----but they did. Maya, Shay and Frankie even begged Zoe to keep quiet but it did them no good. JANELLE:(laughing angrily) Yo Amy, this bitch think we playing, dawg! CARMEN: That fucking mouth of hers. This is exactly why she's getting fucked up now. Amy quickly started stomping towards Zoe but Laura, who was momentarily unarmed, literally dove to the floor on top of Zoe. Laura grabbed a fistful of hair with her left hand and began hitting her ruthlessly with the right. Zoe did her best to fight back by swinging wildly, kicking, clawing and even attempting to bite but she couldn't shake the taller, stronger, older girl off of her. Disregarding her own extreme fright, Shay pounced onto Laura's back to defend her helpless friend, using every ounce of strength her slender frame had to pull this girl away by executing a sleeper hold-like grip on her. Just as Amy, Janelle and Carmen attempted to charge in Shay's direction, Maya and Frankie saw an opportunity that they had no choice but to risk taking. Frankie grabbed an old broomstick off of the floor and started to swing it at Amy and Carmen, all the while screaming like a banshee. Maya grabbed Janelle's arm with both hands and started yanking her backwards. Frankie managed to knock the knives out of Amy and Carmen's hands; one of her swings of the broom even knocked Carmen off balance, clutching herself in pain. But Amy's strength, girth and surprisingly fast reflexes allowed her to get a grip on the broom. While Frankie held on tight enough not to let Amy take it out of her hands, she was still being overpowered as she was yanked and dragged around in all directions, breaking the heels on her shoes in the process. Meanwhile, a similar scenario was taking place between Maya and Janelle's fight, only with a knife instead, which Maya was fighting as hard as she could not to let the blade get close enough to pierce her delicate body. Sadly, Maya, Zoe, Shay and Frankie weren't seasoned fighters at all but their survival instinct was kicking in full force. Shay finally managed to pull Laura away from Zoe but her grip wasn't strong enough to keep this bigger girl restrained. Zoe rose to her feet, dizzy and panicked; when Laura almost effortlessly hurled Shay off of her, she came at Zoe once again. This time, however, Zoe took off barefoot in a full speed sprint as Laura chased behind her out of the house. At some point, Carmen recovered from the strike of the broomstick and leapt to her feet to assist Amy in snatching it out of Frankie's hands, which they succeeded. From the floor, Frankie screamed and thrashed out her legs, frantically kicking at the two women to keep them at bay. Maya was still struggling fiercely with Janelle over control of the knife. Suddenly, Maya could longer maintain her balance on her chipped high heels, so she stumbled backwards to the floor with Janelle falling on top of her, hard. Suddenly, the sickening sound of a blade sinking deeply into flesh followed by a very unhuman-like, wheezing sound caused everyone in the room to stop dead in tracks and freeze in horror. Janelle stood up slowly onto her feet and stepped away from her opponent. Maya was lying on her back, motionless, with a huge amount of blood all over the front of her dress. FRANKIE:(shrieking in terror) MAYA! Bawling like a newborn, she crawled over quickly on her hands and knees to assist and examine her friend. FRANKIE:(wrapping her arms around Maya) Oh my God! Maya! Are you hurt?! Say something, please! Maya was too petrified and stunned to answer; she remainly frozen silent and just stared back. When Frankie looked closer, she saw the bloodied knife practically frozen in a tight clutch in Maya's hand. Just as soon as she noticed that, everyone in the room heard a wet, choking sound in the air. They were all in shock when they noticed that Janelle was stumbling around and holding onto her throat with both hands as thick, dark blood seeped through her fingers. The silence in the room gradually turned into gasps of horror and sobs of distress from every other girl witnessing this gruesome scene. The fatally injured girl literally wobbled towards her friends with one outstretched hand, begging with her eyes for them to save her. It was hopeless, of course. Amy and Carmen could only stand there, clasping their hands over their mouths and tears brewing in the corner of their eyes; feeling trauma for the first time since they started this ugly fight. Janelle finally lost her balance competely and landed on top of Shay. Disturbed and in a panic, Shay screamed at the top of her lungs as the girl's blood poured all over her dress. She pushed Janelle's body away from her, hopped up to her feet and started spinning around in short circles, wailing hysterically as if her hair was on fire. After several twitches and jerks, Janelle laid on her back, lifeless. She was dead. Whimpering like hurt puppies, Amy and Carmen bolted out of the backdoor, abandoning the scene. Trembling uncontrollably, Frankie and Shay had enough strength to pull Maya back up to her feet. In their traumatized state, it felt as if Maya's very thin frame weighed over a ton but they managed get her to stand. The three girls stood around silently in the dark, hyperventilating and quivering. Suddenly, someone at the front door yelled. ''"What the hell is going on?!" '' A bald, lanky man in his sixties or seventies who lived next door to the abandoned house came to investigate, stepped boldly but cautiously into the room they were in, holding a large Heavy-Duty wrench for protection. Frankie and Shay couldn't seem manage to utter a sound but Maya burst out in a shrill cry. MAYA: Help us, please! The elderly gentleman's mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes darted from the knife in Maya's hand to the mortally wounded corpse of Janelle on the floor. In a panic, he turned back and hurried out of the house. His wife was in the front yard screaming and asking him what's going on. OLD MAN: Ellen, let's get back in the house! Call the police! Just as the senior citizen couple retreated to their own home, Zoe suddenly burst back into the shabby, abandoned house holding a broken, jagged beer bottle in her hand. Having gotten Laura to lose sight of her during the chase, she came back to help her friends fend off their attackers. However, when she saw the ghastly scene in front of her; her eyes bulged in alarm, her face turned a chalky white and she dropped to her knees, gasping desperately for air in a sudden panic attack. Merely minutes later, sirens were heard in the distance and before anyone realized it, police were barging into the house with their guns drawn. POLICE: Hands in the air, RIGHT NOW! FREEZE! Frankie, Shay, Zoe and Maya, who ''just then ''dropped the knife, quickly backed up against the wall with their hands in the air, surrending. ...................................................................................... '''Well, that was intense as I promised this sneak peek would be. I may have given away something MAJOR but honestly, this part was just the BEGINNING of the all the horrors, misfortunes and fucked up shit that unfold in this story. Hope you all enjoyed and once again, thank you for reading <333.' Category:Blog posts